Tiny Silver Droplets
by MyPreciousDreams
Summary: It has been done a thousand times, but I just had to. To cut a long story short: Jack survives. It's focused on the feelings of Rose. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Ice Crystals

" Come Josephine…in my…fly-ing machine…" They were so many

" Come Josephine…in my…fly-ing machine…"

They are so many. Millions and millions of tiny silver droplets…_droplets…the droplets in your hair are frozen…and the droplets in your eyes, too. …_And they are so beautiful, twinkling…twinkling down on me. Like shining eyes… eyes of angels…angels …welcoming the lost souls with warm embraces…warm, just close the eyes …and …

_No__! You promised him…you can't break that. …No embrace of an angel is so warm…and secure as…his. …_I was so happy… so truly happy…the last hours. … And before I was dead…dead…broken inside. _…_I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM !... So I can't close… the eyes.

"And it's up …she …goes…up…she goes…"

Nobody…nobody is screaming anymore… why aren't they screaming anymore…screaming_…just a while ago you wanted them to stop the screaming…you didn't want to hear the misery …misery…and pain…_. Just a while ago…but now I want them to scream again… then they are alive…alive … and I'm not alone anymore_…you're not alone…he is here, with you…you're holding his hand…here with you. _

…Yes, he's here with me… my saviour… my everything. …_Everything is going to be okay…everything…he said that… "__Do you trust me?" "__I trust you!"_... I trust him… trust him… "Alright. Open your eyes"  "I'm flying! Jack!"_ …OPEN YOUR EYES! _

_Don't let them fall close…Don't let death win this match! Like he said…not like this, not this night_… not this night…not this night…

"Come…Josephine in my flying…ma…chine."

He sung that to me… to me…when he let me fly…he cares for me_…he cares for you. For truly you. Not for your beauty…not for your reputation …you're not his ticket to money and luxury…your not his trophy…You're his Rose…Rose…Jack's Rose. _…I love him_…yes, you love him…._

" IS ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE?" The voice was deep and distorted in her ears and she didn't even recognize it as what it was at first. A voice. The voice they all waited so long for.

Or was it even that long? She didn't know. And now the voice was coming back. But it was too late. As she slowly turned her head, attracted by the light that hit the side of her face, the little ice crystals on her neck breaking, she saw the small boat the voice came from and now she recognized the deep, distorted sound as a voice and for the first second she could only think of this one horrible fact. It was too late. Why only now? They can't hear you anymore, now. They will never hear again.

And then, in the next second, she realised what this boat with this voice, a voice that suddenly sounded heavenly, actually meant. Because there was somebody alive. She was alive. She and… .

She moved her hand, ignoring the pain, and searched his arm. She raised her head and with it Rose DeWitt Bukater raised herself, breaking again through the cold, dull pain she had been lulled in, the fog in her head clearing out and vanishing, fighting against her weakness. "Jack.", she whispered, her voice hoarse because of her frozen throat.

"Jack." She gently rubbed his ice cold arm, looking at his handsome face. His once tan skin was now snow white, shining in the darkness, it looked like it was out of marble, smooth, without a single wrinkle, looking so peaceful. His full lips were now pale and bluish. In his eyelashes, eyebrows and in his hair ice crystals had build and in the light of the stars these crystals were sparkling silver. The same crystals laid under his eyes and nose and were framing his face, also sparkling.

His eyes were closed.

He looked like some Greek beauty god. But it scared her, because it may have looked beautiful, but it also looked inhumanly, lifeless, too still.

"Jack. There's a boat" , she whispered again as a smile formed on her blue lips. He had been right. Everything was going to be alright now. They were saved.

"Jack. Jack!" She rattled his arm faster now. But he still didn't open his eyes and slowly the smile faded away and a horrified expression appeared in her eyes.

"Wake up, Jack!", she almost pleaded, rattling his arm with all her might.

The handcuffs on his wrists knocking quietly against the door was the only sound that answered, in the background the shouts of the officer on the lifeboat echoed in the night. Slowly her hand stopped the desperate movements and she just laid there staring at him, waiting for it to hit her.

"There's a boat, Jack", she whimpered as her head bowed down again.

It never came as one endless painful blow. It slowly trickled in, becoming faster with every second, more painful than endless.

He was dead. Gone forever.

The man who freed her, who saved her, in every way a human can be saved. The man who made out of the trapped, inside dieing, scared girl she had been the past years the strong, free and happy women she was now, both physical and psychical.

But was she still this women? She felt herself breaking again as a lonely tear made it's way down her nose.

Was she still strong, she asked herself, when she laid here, head on their hands, waiting and wishing to die so she could join him again? Not really. But a life without him, it didn't seem possible to her. She would break on the pain again. So she laid there, unmoving, asking herself why life was so unfair and the fog filled her head again, Rose DeWitt Bukater sank again.

_NO! You promised him, Rose. It was his last will. You have to go on…_but how?... How without him?_ …You can do that, Rose. And he is forever with you…You have a life before you…he wanted you to live a happy live. How can you not grant him that wish after all he has done for you…you can be happy again, and you know that…and he will watch over you_… .

Happy again. She didn't know if she could be happy again. But she knew that she had to try, and when only because she promised him… her heart had broken in thousand splitters, but her soul was still one piece… the promise and his views of live held her soul together.

And with the knowledge that he always would be with her, Rose raised her head again, broke one last time through the fog and looked around.

The boat was farer away now, the beams of the lamps didn't reach her anymore. They were floating away. Her hope on live was floating away.

" Come back!" , Rose tried to call, but her throat was still frozen, her voice was to weak, it was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. "Come back, come back!", she tried again and again, but they couldn't hear her. The oars dunked into the dark water, pushing the little boat away from her.

" Come back!" It was hopeless. Now she could feel the unbearable cold again, she started trembling again as the rest of her life started to drain out of her numb body. But she didn't give up, desperately catching breath for a new attempt to get them to recognize her.

"Come ba- ." her scratchy voice faded away. Slowly she turned her head again, trembling, and stared at their hands, winded and frozen together.

His fingertips were moving.

Her breath was going fast and painful as her lungs protested against the numbing cold, but she didn't even feel the pain. His fingertips were making tiny strokes across the iced skin of her hand. Her eyes snapped up to his face, but that was still like before. A dead statue.

Only his fingertips were moving. First slow and then very fast she raised her trembling free hand and pressed it against his neck, searching for his pulse. And she found it.

Under her snow cold fingers, unsteady and weak, but there, his blood was pumping through his veins.

Rose felt slightly dizzied, as warmness filled her and her heart put itself together again like a puzzle which gave a beautiful picture. For a moment she forgot where she actually was, how much dead was around her, as a small laughter bubbled from her sprung lips.


	2. Like the wind, the moon, the sun

Like the sun, the moon, the wind

**So, here's the next one. I spent the last two weeks on holiday, so I couldn't update. But of course I had much time to write.**

**For readers of my other story, Forever a part of him: I have a problem with the timeline in this story which I still try to solve. I hope I can update in the next days.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

The moment of relief was short lived.

Rose's smile slipped off her face and was replaced with a horrified mask. New tears began to roll down her cheeks, freezing before they could fall off of her chin. They were new tiny silver droplets on her skin.

His pulse, slower and fainter with every heartbeat, succumbing to the cold against which it fought so long. He was dieing. Right at this moment.

For a second, there was nothing but silence. A heavy breath flew out between her blue lips, freezing as soon as it hit the cold air. The white cloud hung between them like a glittering fog, almost like the one that had filled her head just a moment ago. She almost couldn't see his pale face through it.

She arched her neck to the side, slowly, staring after the lights, now just little bulbs, misty, faint, too far away.

An icy breeze swayed across the field of dead and misery, biting into her eyelids. She blinked, and a few pearls fell from her lashes. Frozen tears. Tiny silver droplets.

Her mind was blank. A deep, black void of angst, feeding on her hope until she had almost none left. Her eyes were filled with horror. All the way, the heartbeat beneath her fingertips died away.

Another sharp breeze. It broke the black mirror of the sea, sending ripples through it.

The corpses swayed softly back and forth. The bitter taste of vomit filled her mouth.

**Thud**

His heartbeat was the only thing that held her attached to life

And then she remembered.

Suddenly, she sat in the gardens of her childhood home in London. It was night and two strong arms pushed the swing on which she sat gently back and forth. Her shoe tips barely scraped across the ground. She was six years old and her father stood behind her. His voice, a deep, humming bass, was soothing like nothing else.

He told her a poem, a prayer, that he himself had written.

And as the wind changes the calm, smooth ocean

into a destroying force full of waves with white crowns,

**Thud**

"_Don't do it!"_

"_Stay back! I'll let go! I mean it!"_

"_No you won't."_

**Thud**

So bring you, my God, waves in our lives, 

as without disappointment and pain,

we're unable to feel triumph, happiness and joy.

**Thud**

A sob rose in her throat, and she hunched her petit shoulders up, turning her face to the side, trying to protect herself from the wind. She didn't feel pain in her body anymore. And when she would have, she wouldn't care.

**Thud** So faint, so weak.

And as the silver moon drenches the scenery in dim light, 

throwing shadows of the trees and blossoms,

**Thud**

"_We'll drink cheap beer. We'll ride on the rollercoaster 'til we throw up__… . We'll ride horses on the beach , right in the surf. Now, you have to do it like a real cowboy, none of that side saddle stuff."_

" _You mean, one leg on each side? …Can you show me?_

"_Sure. If you like."_

**Thud**

so build you, my God, a circle of light around each one of us,

to protect us from those who hate the light and love the dark.

Rose stared at the silver whistle, still hanging between violet, unmoving lips. Dead lips.

She didn't really think about what she did. She did it just out of intuition.

Her body ached and protested painfully as she moved, breaking his hand out of hers, grabbing his arms and heaving him up on the carved piece of panelling, while she rolled into the water, pulling him out of the deadly black and jumping into it instead. You jump, I jump. This time, _she_ would save _him_. And she could feel his heartbeat in her own body.

**Thud**

And as the sun lets the world flame in orange and gold and red

when she blinks over the horizon the first time after a long, dark night,

**Thud**

"_They've got you trapped, Rose, and you're gonna die if you don't break free, maybe not right away because you're strong…but sooner or later, sooner or later that fire, Rose, that fire that I love about you…this fire is going to burn out."_

" _It's not about you to save me, Jack."_

" _You're right. Only you can do that."_

…

" _I'm going back. Leave me alone."_

**Thud **One of his last heartbeats. He had barely a few minutes, of that she was sure.

Racking sobs escaped her as she fought herself through the water. So cold, so much pain. She couldn't ever have imagined so much pain, even through the numbness of her body. But she knew the pain would be so much more, so much stronger, if she would lose him.

She pulled herself on the chair.

Now it were uncontrollable shudders that racked her body. She ripped the cold whistle out of between the dead lips. Again the taste of vomit.

On the silver metal stuck little ice crystals. Just as on Jack's dead face.

**Thud** The beat was almost not there.

so set you, my God, our hearts in flames

and fill us with warmth and with happiness. 

And with love.

**Thud**

"_Hello Jack. …I changed my mind"_

The shrill of the whistle shoot through the night, sharp as a knife, desperate and sad as bells which call for the funeral.

It was answered by the shout of the young Officer Lowe, hopeful and just as sad.

Rose didn't remember the time span while the boat rowed towards them. She also didn't remember how she made sure that Jack was pulled into the boat, as he looked like a corpse. he almost was one.

But she remembered the taste of blood in her mouth. The metal of the whistle had frozen to her lips and tongue.

As the poem ended, the strong hands of her father pushed against her back just a bit stronger.

Strong hands took now hold of her back, pushing her up, out of the ocean into safety.

"_To the stars."_

The chains of the swing stretched, the soft, deep laughter of her father filled the air and she soared up into the night sky.

**Thud**


End file.
